


Of Life and Unplanned Things

by Zygarde22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Sick Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: "Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans." The life of Gwen and David as they navigate dating, unplanned pregnancies and raising their newborn son Max together with the help of some friends and family along the way, the many ups and the many downs. This is is of Life and Unplanned Things.This is a remake/complete rewrite of an older Gwenvid story I wrote based on undeadghosty's Somehow AU. Rated for a few smut scenes in this story. (On Temporary Hiatus)
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. When David Meet Gwen (Just My Type)

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may have noticed my old Gwenvid story is gone, well that's because I felt like I could write it better than I did. So now here we are a much more and better improved story, I hope you guys like it, I can't wait to write more of it.

David didn’t like parties all that much if he had to be honest. He was rather anti-social well that’s not true David was plenty social it’s just he preferred to stay in and read or watch Rob Boss, but what’s a guy to do when his best friend since grade school invites you to their twenty-fourth birthday party, it would be rude for him to turn it down. And so here David was sitting in a corner not really sure what to do with himself as he listened to the loud thump of music play from some wall mounted speakers David didn’t know any of the people in this party most of them were other friends of his friend Jasper who aside from greeting David when he arrived David hadn’t seen hide nor tail of the entire night. Taking a gingerly sip of his beer David was contemplating leaving when Jasper showed up beer in hand and a woman following behind him.

“Hey David, how you enjoying the festivities?” Jasper said as he downed his beer, David shrugged not sure how to respond, “Well I got someone for you to meet, David this is Gwen, Gwen this is David.” Jasper said as he introduced the woman who had a bored expression on her face.

“Hey.” Gwen said not really changing her expression still David could say that she was pretty, beautiful even, even with that frown on her face.

“Why don’t you to talk for awhile since you both have been sorta just standing around.” Jasper suggested as he brought the two closer.

“W-Wait!” David stammered out but before he could air out the fact that it was a bad idea to do that Jasper was already off, Gwen shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Heh, um sorry about that he’s sorta always been like that.” David said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, not sure how to best explain his best friends’ antics to this new person.

“Yeah, I can tell he acts like that at work too.” Gwen said as she sipped her beer nonchalantly. 

“So, you know him from work?” David asked latching on to anything to have a conversation about that wouldn’t be awkward. Gwen nodded.

“Yep, sit next to him and everything he’s a talkative guy.” Gwen said as she looked David up and down, he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t a particularly good looking guy, “So how do you know Jasper?” Gwen asked as she took another sip of her beer.

“We’ve been friends since grade school.” David said proudly, the two of them knew each other for nearly fifteen years, having met when they were about nine years old and never having split since, even when they went to college the two were roommates during college when David went studied for childhood psychology and Jasper date analysis. 

“Sounds nice, so what do you do for a living?” Gwen asked seeming genuinely interested in David’s life, though she probably was just making small talk and the two would probably never meet after this part, which was a shame David thought. 

“Oh, I'm a school guidance counselor.” David said proudly, Gwen chuckled at this.

“Ah, another psych major huh, yeah me too.” Gwen said her eyes perking up a bit, and her face turning from a frown to a slight smile, “So useless oh well, hopefully meteorology will be better.” Gwen said her frown returning.

“I don’t think you having a psych degree is useless.” David said, making Gwen smile return even if just a little. David had that effect on people sometimes he was too bubbly to let anyone drag themselves down, even just a little, which is why he became a guidance counselor to help kids and teens who were feeling like that cope and go past those feelings. 

“Thanks, you know my dad says the same thing, not that I believe him much too.” Gwen said when a song that David liked played on the speakers, Saint Motels “My Type” 

“You like dancing?” David asked, when Gwen nodded she let out a small yelp as David dragged her to the impromptu dance floor in the middle of the house, David liked dancing alone, around people he didn’t really care if people thought he looked goofy, Gwen and him danced next to one another getting close and enjoying the grove and beat of the song.

“You know your just my type!” The song echoed through the house as the two danced and grooved next together not really giving much mind to any looks they might have gotten, though most people were probably more preoccupied by their own partners or themselves to really care about two shut-ins dancing together. 

“When there's loving in the air, don't fight it, just keep breathing.” The song added as the two looked one another in the eyes getting closer, the sweat dripping from their bodies as they danced. Soon the song reached its end and the two were panting but had big goofy smiles on their faces as the next song played they continued to dance together until they were both too tired to really do it much and found a nice quiet place outside on Jasper’s back porch, drinking some less than cold beers and enjoying the warm summer air. 

“Man, I haven’t had that much fun at a party since high school.” Gwen said as she took a sip of her beer, she scooted next to David who didn’t mind the closeness one bit.

“Yeah, it was fun.” David said he was not sure if what he wanted to ask Gwen was too forward, but he wanted to see her after this party, even if it was just as friends he liked her and wouldn’t mind hanging out with her a little more after this, and if things evolved from there well he would like that too, so mustering as much courage as he could (probably the residual courage he had from asking his last girlfriend Bonquisha out,) he spoke up, “Hey Gwen um I hope this isn’t too forward mind sharing your number so we can talk and stuff after this party?” David asked hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he absolutely was. Gwen scrutinized him for a few seconds and then shrugged her shoulders and gave David her cell phone number, with David doing the same for her. The two talked for a few more hours before they had to call it night with David getting Gwen an Lyft and the two parting as David made the small trek to his apartment which wasn’t to far from Jasper’s house when he crawled into bed that night his mind was filled with ideas and things he could do together with Gwen, he wasn’t sure if he was completely smitten (wouldn’t be the first time he fell in love upon first meeting a girl,) but he liked her, and he definitely couldn’t wait to see her again. 


	2. First Dates and First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't take long for me to write. Very satisfied with the results after rewriting it twice before posting it. I hope you guys like it and also this chapter contains Smut so fare warning.

Gwen had been on a few dates in her life, shed dated a cornucopia of men in her twenty-five years of life, from some nice guys that just didn’t work out, to some Grade-A assholes who made her life hell. So, it came as no surprise when David had asked her out a few weeks after the two met, her mind still had the image of them dancing etched in her mind, it was a nice memory. So, she accepted figuring that David couldn’t be any worse or better than her past dates and potential boyfriends, plus David seemed nice enough, whether this would go anywhere besides just probably a few dates and a one night stand; well that remained to be seen.

“I didn’t peg you for the one to date someone like David.” Jasper said as the two ate their lunch together, Jasper was one of the few people Gwen could tolerate in this godforsaken company that they worked for, he hadn’t quite drank the corporate Kool-Aid, like some of the other middle managers had, so she could at least live with being friends with him, not putting on a fake smile just to make sure they didn’t hear for the millionth time, “you’d be so much prettier if you smiled,” from some middle aged balding guy who was stuck in a dead end career. 

“He’s nice enough.” Gwen said as she took a large sip from a can of soda, not sure what else to say about David he was a nice guy and not a “nice guy” but a genuinely nice person. Jasper laughed at this taking a big bite of some sandwich, Gwen didn’t know what kind, “Tell me what’s his type anyway?” Gwen asked, Jasper took a moment to respond not sure what to say.

“David I guess really likes everyone, I mean he dated a few girls and guys in his life not much of a type I can gather from him.” Jasper said, Gwen sighed at least he wasn’t picky she thought which is probably why he choose her knowing her luck, “Still David’s a nice guy, he even went to his ex’s wedding.” Jasper added, Gwen was not that surprised that someone like David would do that, just by what she saw at the party he seemed too nice to hold anything resembling a grudge or if he did not for very long. So, while she probably wouldn’t get one of her shittier partners out of David she still had her reservations, but she would have to see on their date. 

The days went by quick with Gwen picking out a good enough outfit for the date and making sure her box of condoms were up to date (you never know with some dates.) The night of the date had come on a warm Saturday evening. Gwen was getting dressed and doing her makeup, David and she were going to enjoy a nice walk through the town and a sit down and drink at one of the bars in the town before she guessed heading back to Gwen’s house, to do what? She had no clue. With a knock on her door she finished applying her makeup and went to her living room, she opened it and standing in the hallway was David.

“Hey.” David said a goofy smile on his face. Gwen and he walked out of her apartment and onto the streets to enjoy a first date and looked to see where the night would take them. They mostly walked and took in the sights of their hometown while talking about their weeks and about how work was going.

“And then the asshole decided to give me an entire fucking TPS report to do.” Gwen said annoyed at something one of her coworkers did, the story was mostly Gwen venting about work which David graciously listened to despite not really knowing much about doing office work like Gwen’s but, he knew many of the things that made work life annoying from his various coworkers in the teaching field. 

“Yeah, I’ve had stuff like that happen so many teachers love to unload all their paperwork on the guidance counselor.” David said thinking of how many teachers tried to pass of their work on him and how annoyed he was at it, all the time. Gwen laughed at this it was a short and small one.

“Yeah, sounds like my workplace.” Gwen said as the two found a bar to take a seat and enjoy some drinks, with the two ordering some cheap beers, sitting at the counter, and enjoying each other’s company. 

“So, Jasper told me you went to your ex’s wedding, what was that like?” Gwen asked wanting to know David better and what better way to know a man then how he interacts with his exes. David looked visibly confused at this but shrugged his shoulders before speaking up.

“Eh, it was nothing me and her had split on less than good terms, but we mended it, and her husband even made one of his groomsmen.” David said proudly, most of her exes were either guys who stopped talking to her almost the second they broke up or she barely talked to them afterwards, “I have a few pics on my phone too.” David said as he took out his phone and thumbed through the photos before he landed on the wedding photos of him and his ex. Most of the photos of where of him and his ex next to his exes’ husband and a few of their friends.

“Cool, most of my exes aren’t that fun.” Gwen said as she took a swig of her beer, the two stayed at the bar talking for a few more hours and with the hours passing the conversations got more and more flirtier this was probably the alcohol slightly clouding their minds, well that and despite his goofy looks, there was something about David that made Gwen kinda attracted to him. So when they returned to Gwen’s apartment the sexual tension between the two was so thick and ever-present that one could cut it with a dull butter knife. Neither was sure who should make the first move, so until then the two were sitting awkwardly on Gwen’s couch. Gwen reached a tentative hand towards David touching his and the two looked at one another for a few seconds before Gwen pulled David’s body into hers, crashing her lips against his. David was surprised at first but soon embraced it, holding onto Gwen’s back with one hand while the other traveled to her hips, the two parted but soon kissed again. With David pushing Gwen against the couch, she could feel even through his jeans how hard he was, and this made her want him more as she grinded her crotch against his. 

“F-Fuck.” Gwen moaned out as she felt David do a particularly hard thrust against her, there were too many layers blocking what the two wanted to do, and they desperately began shedding clothes. Shirts, pants anything that got in the way of their desires needed to go until David was in a pair of white briefs and Gwen in her bra and panties. By this point they had made it to Gwen’s bed and David was kissing every inch of Gwen’s body, his lips leaving searing hot trails all along. Gwen could see from the tent that David was sporting in his underwear that he was just as horny as her. Removing his briefs Gwen got a good look at David’s manhood. It twitched and throbbed with need and she could see a few splatters of precum leaking from the tip. 

“I want to see you too Gwen.” David whispered in her ears, he tried to sound seductive but wasn’t quite reaching it, but it was enough to get Gwen where she wanted to be she began unhooking her bra and let it slide off her slender frame showing her rather small mounds she then slowly began to pull down her panties giving David a good look at her soaking wet pussy. Kissing her again David nibbled at Gwen’s neck as he rummaged through where Gwen had pointed out where her box of condoms was. Unwrapping one he slowly slid the latex down his dick, and he lined his cock up with Gwen’s waiting snatch. With a slow and steady thrust David penetrated Gwen making her moan in a small amount of ecstasy. He then began to pull out before moving back in; doing so in a slow and steady rhythm. Clearly David was experienced in making girls happy in this regard. 

“Fuck David.” Gwen cursed out as David fucked her against the bed, she clutched tightly at his waist with her legs. David kissed her as he fucked her making her buck against his manhood even more trying to draw every thrust, every movement from him. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt this good.” David said to her, as he sped up, not wanting to lose his momentum, and wanting to make Gwen moan even more. With this increase of speed Gwen was sure she was going to reach climax any moment now. She could feel her fingers tightening around David’s frame, no doubt leaving scratches. She then felt herself hit her wall and she let out a small groan as she came. Bucking as quickly as she could against David even while pinned against his body she placed her face in the nape of his neck to muffle her cries of pleasure so her neighbors wouldn’t file a complaint with her landlord. When she came down from the high of her orgasm David continued his work, fucking her even faster than before. She could tell by how erratic and quick his thrusts where he was nearing his edge too. 

“Gwen.” David grunted out as he came. His seed flooding into the condom filling it with rope after rope of his warm cum. Gwen could feel it ballooned inside her it was a feeling she liked as the copious amounts of seed pooled against her cervix. Panting heavily David removed his cock from inside of Gwen taking the filled condom with him. He removed it from his cock and dumped it into a waste bin next to Gwen’s bed, he then rolled next to her still breathing heavily.

“If you want to go for a second round I can wait for you to get back in shape.” Gwen said as she wiped some sweat from her brow still wanting to continue. David nodded waiting for his refractory period to end. When Gwen saw that his cock had regained its hardness she placed a fresh condom on his cock and then lined her snatch with his dick before impaling herself on him. Placing her hands on his chest Gwen began to slowly ride David. Bouncing up and down at a steady pace. Gwen was moaning louder and louder at this point not caring if her annoying neighbors heard her fucking or not. 

David for his part, held onto Gwen’s waist helping her ride him faster or slower depending on how the rhythm of her bouncing was going. He felt like he was about to cum again and warned Gwen.

“Gwen I-I don’t think I can last longer.” David said as he felt himself get close to the edge, Gwen kissed him on the lips and rode him faster until she felt the signs of his orgasm. Stopping for a moment to enjoy the feel of the condom inflating again inside her. Parting her lips from David she began to finger her clit until she reached her edge. With her second orgasm over Gwen fell down on David’s chest, she was drenched in sweat and was sticky, but god damn was she satisfied, she didn’t realize she had such a bad dry spell until tonight. 

“Do you wanna take a shower first or should I?” David asked Gwen who gave him a goofy smile she laid her head on his chest again.

“Sleep now, shower later.” Gwen said not even wanting to get cleaned up after their lovemaking session. David couldn’t really find any fault in her plan and the two drifted off into slumber.

The next morning Gwen woke up with David gone, she yawned as she went to her bathroom and showered getting any dry love fluids off her before getting in her robes. She could smell something in her kitchen and upon entering she could see David in her spare robe (her pink one.) cooking.

“Morning, want some coffee?” David asked, as he pointed to a fresh pot of coffee. 

“Yeah, morning.” Gwen answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it slowly and steadily, while she wasn’t completely hungover (to do that you gotta get drunk,) she was mostly tired still she was 100% satisfied and really that’s all that mattered to Gwen.

“Last night was fun.” Gwen said as she sipped the coffee she saw a plate of eggs and some toast slid in front of her, she happily nibbled on the toast and ate the eggs greedily.

“Yeah, I uh don’t usually get that lucky on a first date.” David said not sure how to phrase what happened between the two, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again…the date I mean, not that you were bad at um…I’ll just shut up now.” David said trying and failing to put his foot in his mouth. Gwen laughed at this and placed a hand on David’s shoulder.

“I get what you mean David and yeah I wouldn’t mind going on another date.” Gwen said as they ate and talked when David had gotten dressed in his clothes from the night before he gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips and a goodbye, for some reason seeing him do that made Gwen’s heart skip a slight beat. Was she smitten? Probably, but then again who cares she liked David and that’s all that mattered, hopefully this one wouldn’t blow up in her face like her other relationships. 


	3. Family Meetings and I Love you's

There comes a time in every couples’ life where they inevitably have to meet their significant other’s parents, it’s to most a rite of passage for a couple something that could make or break them and unfortunately for David and Gwen that time was steadily approaching. The two had officially started going steady not too long ago, probably a month after their first date, the two had officially decided they were a couple, and with this came Gwen’s father wanting to meet David, to say Gwen was stressed at this would be an understatement. This was especially prominent as the two were standing outside of her father’s house, Gwen was already usually a ball of stress, anxiety, and a myriad of other problems that she suffered and while she could usually manage them well enough sometimes they got the better of her. 

“What if things go to shit, what if he doesn’t like you?” Gwen said pacing around the front door of her fathers’ abode, David had a worried look on his face, he’d seen Gwen act like this only once, but it was a quick one and involved her stressing over an important meeting the next day at work. 

“Calm down Gwen.” David said giving his girlfriend a reassuring hug, Gwen took a few deep breaths, and tried her best to calm herself, she knew her worries were not that important, her dad was a nice guy and David was too nice to raise any ire from him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m good.” Gwen said as she took one final deep breath, her nerves were still firing on all cylinders, but she could manage it, “Alright, we can do this.” Gwen said as she opened the door to her dad’s house and the two stepped inside. David got a good look at the house that Gwen had grown up in. The house was rather nice in appearance, several photos of Gwen at various ages hung proudly on the wall and on a table by itself a black and white photo stood, with a small candle under it, the woman was a dead ringer for an older version of Gwen, David assumed that that was Gwen’s mother. From somewhere in the house a small yipping could be heard and running towards her was a small dog that jumped and pawed at Gwen’s legs in excitement.

“I missed you too Missy.” Gwen said as she knelt down and hugged the small dog who began to lick her face with excitement eliciting a few giggles of joy from Gwen. From the kitchen an older black man emerged an apron wrapped around him.

“Hey Gwendolyn, long time no see.” The man said as he pulled Gwen into a loving hug, it was then that he noticed David and turned to him, “So your David I take it?” The man asked, he looked David up and down scrutinizing him in a way that hadn’t happened since he got a job interview for his guidance counselor job.

“Y-yes sir.” David stammered out trying to not appear as nervous that he was, he’d only meet the parents of someone he was dating once, and it ended with him breaking up with his first boyfriend-so he was a bit nervous in that regard.

“Cool, welcome, I’m Louis.” Louis said giving David a friendly hug, Gwen both Him and Gwen let out a sigh of relief at how Louis reacted, “well come on in dinners almost ready.” Louis said as he went to finish cooking, Gwen and they sat down at the dining room, a few minutes later Louis came out of the kitchen with three plates balanced delicately on his arms and hands. Their plates were piled with beef tenderloin, roasted carrots and parsnips and a thick brown gravy sauce. It looked as good as it smelled Gwen and David thought as the heady aroma of the food wafted through the air and assaulted their noses. 

“Dinner is served.” Louis said as he laid the plates in front of Gwen, David and then where he was going to be sitting before he sat down. With dinner in front of them the three began to eat and Louis began the usual parent act that one does when meeting their child’s significant other: namely asking where David and Gwen had met, “So, tell me where did you two meet?” Louis asked listening intently to what the two said. 

“At a party.” David said remembering the party that brought the two together, it wasn’t that long ago but David considered it a pretty great day for him, for her part Gwen remembered it rather fondly and while it wasn’t her most fondest moment between her and David (that was unfortunately the first time they slept together but, she wasn’t telling her dad that.) 

“Yeah, we went to my coworker Jasper’s twenty-fourth.” Gwen added taking a sip of some wine, “We basically were two wall flowers until Jasper had pushed us to talk to one another.” Gwen said Louis nodded.

“Heh, reminds me of when I met your mother all those years ago.” Louis said remembering his first meeting between him and Gwen’s mother, a fond nostalgic look on his face, “So Gwen tells me you’re a guidance counselor right?” Louis asked this caused David to perk up, he loved talking about his job and how he helped working with kids and helping them get through their many problems while in school. 

“Yep, it’s one of the best jobs ever.” David said a twinkle in his eyes, Louis liked this he could see a lot of himself in David in a weird way, though he wouldn’t tell Gwen that, she would blow a gasket and he knew it, he could tell by the way the two looked at one another that hopefully this would be a relationship that would last a long time. He liked seeing Gwen happy, and he hoped David could at least bring her some of that happiness like Louis’s wife did for him, for as much as Gwen takes after her mother, she took after him more. 

“Well it’s always nice to meet a person passionate about their job.” Louis said making David’s smile beam as if it were one of those super powerful high beams one runs into on the highway. The dinner continued for a few hours with the three talking about anything that came to their minds, when things were over Gwen hugged her dad goodbye and she and David returned to his apartment to spend the night since it was closest and Gwen didn’t feel like doing the extra work to go to her apartment at this time of night. They were sitting on David’s couch with Gwen’s head on David’s lap and he was gently playing with her hair. As David looked into his girlfriend’s eyes he said something that just popped into his mind, not even thinking.

“I love you.” He said gently and quietly, nearly above a whisper, so quietly that Gwen had to ask him what he said, so he repeated himself but not before he kissed Gwen gently on the lips, “I love you Gwen, I know it’s kinda early, but I do love you.” David said, as he kissed Gwen lightly on the mouth, she responded in kind by cupping his face, and smiling at him when they parted from one another’s lips.

“I love you too.” Gwen said as she kissed him again.


	4. Consequences of a Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the next chapter, and the beginning of the AU part of this story, I can't wait to get to the next chapter and I hope you guys liked this chapter.

There is something appealing about drunken trysts with one’s boyfriend or girlfriend, they’re usually something you don’t remember the day after and are usually awkward and kind of bad, but the rush, the thrill of it was a kind of excitement one could not get anywhere else; David and Gwen were coming home from a party one of the few that they attended in any capacity, and for once they were both drunk rather than just one of them. So, the two stumbled into Gwen’s apartment; frenzied touches in many places both chaste and oh so naughty abound. With David nearly pinning Gwen against a wall and fucking her there and then, but the two managed to hold off their want for one another until they made it to Gwen’s room, where they would be more comfortable during their tryst.

“Bed. Now!” Gwen commanded as David laid down on the bed, most of his clothes still on, Gwen then immediately began to disrobe, pulling her shirt over her head and then unbuckling her shorts leaving her in only a pair of white panties and a matching bra, and her kneehigh socks. David for his part, began to remove his pants and take off his shirt, now only in a pair of grey briefs, that strained to contain his now hard member as it twitched and throbbed in them. Soon their frenzied makeout continued with David plunging his lips onto Gwen’s waiting neck, biting, and leaving a few marks to show the world how much he loved and adored his girlfriend. These bites also made Gwen moan out in pleasure as David began to move downwards before stopping at her chest, trailing kisses.

David worked Gwen’s bra down around her chest, freeing her pert tits, before encasing them in his mouth, sucking and playing with Gwen’s nipples much to her delight. Making Gwen coo in pleasure.

“Fuck David.” Gwen said as she held him closer to her, she could feel on her leg David’s hard on, and wanted it freed from its cotton prison, slowly inching her hand down from his chest, with inch after tantalizing inch making David shiver in anticipation, until her hand was squarely on David’s member, she squeezed and played with it still in its confines before reaching inside and stroking them gently in his briefs. David taking the hint lowered his briefs so that his cock was no free, Gwen admired her boyfriend’s member in all its glory. David was big for his relative body type, not that Gwen cared much for size still.

“Gwen I want you so bad.” David whispered in her ears as he gently humped his member against the seat of her panties, Gwen shuddered at the sensation, “I want to fuck you.” David said, one of the few times he’d swear with her, and suffice to say if she wasn’t wet now, it was now like a river. Pulling her panties aside and opening her legs for him, Gwen was surprised when David didn’t plunge directly in her but instead lowered himself down, until his head was now leveled with her crotch. Gwen then let out a whine of pleasure as David plunged face first into her waiting pussy. Licking, kissing and prodding with his tongue, David even in his slightly intoxicated state knew how best to pleasure his lover, with each movement of his lips, his tongue or really anything when it came to eating Gwen out, it made Gwen moan and groan for more; and David being the man he was; was oh so happy to oblige. Gwen was going to explode, the pressure building up inside her was growing and growing. Until with a sigh of pleasure Gwen came, David removed his head away from her and watched in admiration as Gwen writhed in pleasure. Once she had overcome her orgasm, David smiled as he kissed Gwen again, though Gwen wasn’t quite satisfied with just that.

“I don’t think it’s fair I get all the fun.” Gwen said as she pushed David onto his back before lowering herself just like he did for her, David’s cock was twitching and throbbing with want, and she was going to answer that want. Engulfing his cock into her mouth, Gwen smiled as she heard David groan trying to not show how loud he was being. Turning her eyes back to her boyfriend's cock. Bobbing her head up and down, David was close to reaching his edge, but before he could Gwen put a stop to it. Making David whine in annoyance, this was soon answered by something better as Gwen lined her snatch up with David’s cock and impaled herself onto it. David groaned as the two began to make love in earnest. Bouncing up and down on David’s dick, Gwen was enjoying every moment of it. Her nails digging into David’s chest, drawing a few droplets of blood. This prompted David to turn her over, so he was pinning her against the bed, he then began to thrust and thrust inside her, with each thrust, each push eliciting a cry of pleasure from Gwen.

“D-David!” Gwen cried out she was close to her second orgasm, and David could feel himself getting closer as well. with each, thrust David and Gwen knew that they were dawning closer and closer to release and pure bliss.

“G-Gwen I’m close where?” David asked wondering where Gwen wanted him to cum, Gwen for her part wrapped her legs around David’s waist, locking them and giving him a wordless idea as to where she wanted it, and with one final thrust, the two came together, rare for them, but not unwelcome. David could feel Gwen’s walls clamp around his cock as he shot rope after rope of his seed into her waiting pussy once they were done the two separated. They were covered from head to toe in sweat and the other signs of their lovemaking. David took Gwen’s hand in his and the two smiled at one another before passing out.

Neither of them really remembered that night, with it simply passing on in their history, still even things you don’t remember have their consequences, and a few weeks later Gwen had noticed something strange; her period hasn't occurred. While she was aware that stress could often affect this, Gwen wasn’t going through much stress for the past few weeks, and part of her was fearing for the worst-so like any responsible adult who was wondering when she last had unprotected sex she went to the pharmacy not too far away from her job and bought an at home pregnancy test and then returning back to her job, went to the woman’s restroom. Then the waiting began, the insufferable waiting. Gwen looked at the test waiting for the results of the test, she didn’t think that waiting for a damn plus or a minus would be so nerve-wracking but, here she was waiting for them and feeling like the whole goddamn world was about to explode if she didn’t get them immediately. Then she saw the results, and her heart nearly skipped a beat, with one little symbol she felt like her whole world had ended-the sign was a plus, positive. Gwen felt lightheaded and wasn’t sure what to do, all she knew is she needed to tell David, ASAP. Pulling out her phone she called him, he was probably still at work and hoped he wasn’t dealing with a student.

“Hey Gwen, what do you need?” David asked his cheery demeanor even shining through voice alone. Gwen took a deep breath; this was too important to tell him over the phone. So, she pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke up.

“David, I need to talk to you about…something important.” Gwen said hoping she wasn’t giving off the wrong message when she said that, “It’s nothing bad…well I… I’m not sure if it’s bad or good, just meet me at the café near my work.” Gwen said.

“Is everything okay Gwen?” David asked concern in his voice, Gwen knew this was going to happen and spoke up again.

“It’s fine David, I just…just meet me okay.” Gwen said hoping to whatever god might exist, that David didn’t think this was worse than it was.

“Alright Gwen, I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” David said she could tell he was still worried, “I love you, bye.” David added, Gwen responded in kind and hung up, placing her face in her hands, and letting out a muffled yell she emerged from the stall she was using and walked out of the restroom, and made her way to Jasper who was sitting at his desk.

“Cover me for the day, I gotta do something important.” Gwen said to him, Jasper turned around a surprised look on his face, “It’s a family thing.” Gwen said, and she was technically right, even if said family thing was being she might be having a kid, but she wasn’t telling Jasper that. 

“Sure, no prop, talk to you tomorrow.” Jasper said as he returned back to his work Gwen let out a sigh of relief and then made her way to the café not to far from where she worked, the place was one where David and her went to on occasion, but it was mostly a hang out for her and Jasper when they had time during work hours or when they had to do coffee runs for the office it was a quaint place to say the least. Ordering some tea to hopeful calm her nerves Gwen waited for David. When she saw him enter she flagged him down and he sat down next to her.

“So, what did you wanna talk to me about Gwen?” David asked a look of curiosity and slight fear on his face. Gwen took ahold of David’s hands as both a way to comfort him and probably herself.

“David, I’m not sure how to say this I’m…pregnant.” Gwen said bluntly.


	5. Planning for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the next chapter gonna be taking a break for a few weeks to plan out some stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

David felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was not sure how to feel about what Gwen had just told him, she was pregnant, pregnant; that word kept rolling around in his mind like racetrack. David was not opposed to the idea of having kids, heck he loved kids and wouldn’t mind having one of his own someday, but was that day now? He glanced at Gwen her face was marred by worry, no doubt worrying what he would say about this whole ordeal.

“David?” Gwen asked not sure what he was thinking, well what he was thinking was mostly the idea that he didn’t know what to say at the moment, he simply gripped Gwen’s hands tightly and looked her in the eyes lovingly.

“A-are you sure?” David asked wanting to be 100% sure in what Gwen was saying, he didn’t think Gwen was a liar but, he just wanted to be sure. Gwen had a look on her face, an unsure one.

“Yeah, well about as sure as one can be with just an at home pregnancy test, I’ll have to go to my doctor.” Gwen said not looking David in the eyes, he began to rub his thumb gently along the palm of her hands, “I-I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to stay together after this.” Gwen said sadly, David for his part laughed a bit which caught Gwen off guard.

“Why wouldn’t I want to stay with you?” David asked a bit taken aback by the fact that Gwen would insist that he wouldn’t want to be a part of his future child’s well future. 

“I mean, we’ve only been dating for like what? Four months at the most and then I spring this on you.” Gwen said her face was still downcast and still as melancholic as ever, “I mean I could get rid of it, but.” Gwen stopped herself, not sure what to say. David held her hands tighter, if the distance between them was a little smaller David would have engulfed her in a hug and kissed her forehead to show how much he loved her, and how much he was going to support her, no matter what she did if she kept the kid or not, but he hoped his words would do just the job.

“Gwen, I love you, probably more than I’ve loved any other woman I’ve dated, and I’ll support you no matter what you do.” David said his normally goofy smile while still goofy was acting like a nice shining beacon of happiness for Gwen at the moment, it was so easy to feel alone in this situation, to not be sure how one’s partner is going to react to something like this. 

“Thanks David.” Gwen said, her face not being as full of melancholy as it previously was. David looked at his phone’s watch and sighed, he hated the fact that he had to leave Gwen, but he had work to do.

“I’m sorry I gotta leave you Gwen, I’ll…I’ll see you at your place later.” David said as he rose from his seat, he placed a kiss on Gwen’s lips and gave her a tight hug before he departed, leaving Gwen to stew in her thoughts, she returned back to her apartment and laid down on her bed, not sure what to think, she eventually fell asleep and was only roused from her slumber when she heard a knock on the door of her apartment, getting up she opened the door to see David standing there with some food from their favorite date place, a local cheap Chinese restaurant that they often frequented when they wanted to have a cheap date idea. 

“I thought you might be hungry.” David said a smile on his face, as the two sat in silence for a few moments eating David was the first to speak up, “You know, I’m here for you and I’ll always be.” David said a smile on his face, Gwen sighed sometimes David was too good for his own good, but that wasn’t a curse in this moment, she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder and he snaked his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. 

“I know, it’s just…do you think we’re really ready for this?” Gwen asked wondering if the two of them could do this.

“Nope.” David said rather bluntly, a bit too bluntly for Gwen’s own liking-David rarely was blunt usually trying to be as gentle when it came to most things but she guessed even he had his limits when it came to some things, “I don’t think we’ll be ready for a while, but hey we’ve got nine months to get ready…together.” David said kissing Gwen deeply on the lips, he was right, but hey if things went right then well they’d be a bigger family, were they even a family she guessed they sorta were even if it was one they didn’t intend to make. 

A few days passed and Gwen had gone to her doctor to get it conformed she was indeed pregnant, and this wasn’t a false alarm. And suffice to say it was all her dad could talk about when she told him about it. Not that she really blamed him it was not every day that his daughter mentioned she was having a kid; still Louis could be a bit…overbearing when it came to his future grandchild, case in point he and Gwen were shopping together for baby stuff and Gwen was getting somewhat tired with her dad constantly pointing out things she might need, she had the essentials. 

“Dad, calm down, the kid isn’t even born yet.” Gwen said annoyed at her father, who was holding a pair of baby’s clothes, Louis rubbed the back of his head a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry, Pumpgwen it’s just that well, I’m so happy to know I’m gonna be a grandfather.” Louis said the pride he was conveying, he was always proud of Gwen in everything she did, but there was a kind of pride that came with knowing your kids were having kids of their own.

“Fine dad, just tone it down a bit, you and David are way too excited about this, besides I’m only a few weeks in.” Gwen said as she looked down at her still relatively flat stomach, she tried to picture what she’d look like when it turned gravid and she was nearing giving birth, it was an image she was not all to content with but, hey that was life.

“Alright Gwen, you know I wish your mom could see you today.” Louis said thinking of his late wife and Gwen’s mother, Gwen sighed knowing how often her father reminisced about her mother, the two finished their shopping and Louis brought Gwen back to her apartment hugging her goodbye. Leaving Gwen to think about what to do next, her apartment was rapidly becoming full of various baby things and well David who was in her kitchen cooking, the two of them had sorta steadily moving in together. It started mostly when Gwen told David she was pregnant he sorta stopped heading back to his place, and now here they were.

“Hey Gwen, how was the shopping trip?” David asked as he finished cooking lunch, Gwen shrugged as she sat down to eat, “Sorry I couldn’t join you guys, oh well.” David said with a smile on his face. When the two were done eating, they were sitting on their couch, Gwen’s mind was racing with the ideas of what their future held, when David asked her a question that brought said future into the forefront.

“Gwen, do you wanna get married at some point?” David asked, Gwen perked up not sure how to respond to David’s question, she was surprised at first she had at some point entertained the idea of marrying David, like years from now when they were more stable, but well life loves to throw curveballs towards her and David both. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to wait until the kid is born before I think of things.” Gwen said as she snuggled close to David, he wrapped his arms around her warmly.

“I still find it hard to believe that I’m gonna be a dad in a few months.” David said, he had been saying it for a while now, and really Gwen couldn’t blame him in the slightest, she was the one carrying the kid and she was still in a slight mar of disbelief at the whole thing, she was gonna be a mom in eight months.

“Yeah, me too, do you think we’re ready?” Gwen asked she asked David before when he found out several weeks ago, chances are his answer didn’t change in the slightest from back then.

“Nope, but then again I don’t think most parents are ready for it.” David said hugging Gwen tighter, “But we got people to help us along the way, I can’t wait to walk this path together Gwen.” David said a smile on his face, Gwen knew that smile it was the one he gave her when he first heard he was going to be a father; a kind smile that always seemed to radiate the kind of sunshine David seemed to be marked with: she liked that smile.

“I can’t wait to walk it too David.” Gwen said as the two watched TV. 


	6. The Begining of the Rest of our Lives

Life in many of its facets and ways is a complicated thing; when Gwen began her year on new years day, she didn’t think she’d have a boyfriend-let alone end up pregnant by said boyfriend, it is a surreal experience to say the least. Still she’s not angry, surprised, and exhausted a lot of times, as it turns out being pregnant is a draining thing for a lot of women: Gwen was one of those women and it was one of the worst part of her pregnancy ever, well that and the bloating, the feeling like her feet were swelling and a myriad of other things that no one told her about being pregnant and she had the abject joy of discovering all her own. Still part of her secretly loved it, to see new life growing inside her, her boy, her soon to be born son, something that she and David had found out recently, much to David’s slight disappointment, he wanted a daughter so badly, still she knows that he’ll love their son just as much, and in a few months they’d soon have their little bundle of joy introduced to the world. 

And that’s where Gwen was at her job today, a good seven months pregnant, counting down the days until she could get maternity leave finally (thank god her workplace offered it,) she was sitting in her cubicle and typing away at a TPS report when she felt…something; a sort of soft rolling in her belly, almost like some of her cramps during her time of the month, which was odd since she was, well pregnant, the cramps got more intense and she could feel them coming in big waves, so much so that she had to clutch tightly at her desk to stop herself from yelling out in pure pain, it wasn’t until she saw some liquid emanate from her crotch that she put two and two together and realized: she was in the first parts of labor. 

“Aw fuck!” Gwen yelled about as loud as she could manage which, which was pretty loud, this got the attention of the person in the cubicle next to hers, he was a guy she’d only talked to maybe once while in the place. A tentative to see what was happening was all he did, his head barely poking over the cubicle walls so all Gwen could see was his brown eyes and blonde hair

“Um…you okay Gwen?” The man asked looking at her, it took Gwen a moment to respond her contractions were apparently getting worse as the seconds went by, which was just great since that meant this was only going to get worse as the pregnancy went by.

“N-No! I’m not Greg!” Gwen yelled trying to reach her phone so she could call 911, but her body had other plans as another wave of pain wracked her body causing her to drop it to the ground, “Get one of the women here, preferably one who’s had kids.” Gwen said gripping at her desk. Greg seemed to not get why though and asked one of the dumbest questions ever.

“Why?” Greg asked Gwen if she wasn’t dealing with her labor at the moment might have just jumped over the cubicle and strangled her co-worker-with an exasperated growl she barked out why in plain to understand words.

“BECAUSE I’M HAVING A FUCKING BABY!!NOW GET ME A PERSON TO HELP OR SO HELP ME!” Gwen yelled out her voice carrying well across the office this time, this got the attention of everyone in the office who could hear it as a few of the older women came including Marry, Gwen liked Marry.

“You okay dear?” Marry asked attending to Gwen she was doing a good job too, she had instructed some one of the people in the office to call an ambulance and another to use her phone to call David so he could know that the baby was coming earlier than they had anticipated, then she went about comforting Gwen until they could get her transported to the hospital where David was already waiting, he was still in his work clothes but he already had their prep bag ready: David was great like that, and so Gwen was rushed to an empty room, David following close behind her, he was gripping her hands tightly probably the tightest she’d ever felt him grip them, and Gwen could feel through them how fast his heart was beating-it was almost a mile a minute in fastness, she’d never seen him this nervous but, becoming a parent is never a easy thing to deal with on its first go round, least that’s what her dad told her, and she can’t really blame him, part of her is scared about this whole thing herself, what if her child died? What if the kid had complications in birth, and that wasn’t even getting in the possibility of her dying in childbirth leaving David to raise their child by himself, each thought was scarier than the last and they were coursing through her mind just as much but she had to put that aside she had a child to give birth to.

“Your doing well Gwen.” David said to her in a sweet tone as he helped her as best he could during her labor, she was a few hours into it and to say the pain was unbearable would be an understatement, even with Demerol coursing through her veins she could still feel her son coming out of her, and a host of other things that she’d rather not think about coming out of her body during childbirth.

“That’s great for you David! You're not the one pushing out the kid!” Gwen said as she pushed as best she could, hoping the next would be the last so that this ordeal would be over- she knew one thing if she and David had another kid it would not be any time soon after their first. Hours passed and in the afternoon of her second day of labor her ordeal was finally over. Wrapped in a blanket crying like hell was their son, their small yet adorable son. 

“I can’t believe we did it.” Gwen said her face caked in sweat, tears of joy running down her face, “Our baby boy is here.” Gwen added looking at her son for the first time he was so small and delicate but by god was he hers.

“It’s so surreal to see him finally.” David said looking at his newborn son, their skin was like that of Gwen’s somewhat Carmel color, but his eyes had David’s color a deep green, slightly more emerald than his. He couldn’t help but smile and cry at the sight of his newborn son. It was also when he noticed Gwen passed out no doubt from just being so tired having spent the better part of two days in labor. David himself handed his child off to the nurses and he himself passed out in the chair next to Gwen and the two slept soundly for a few hours as the hospital staff took care of their child while they rested. Hours later the two were allowed visitors and the first to visit was Gwen’s father looking ever the happy new granddad that he was, he was holding their newborn son who the two had decided to name Maxwell or Max for short. 

“So, this little guy is my grandson huh?” Louis said holding the sleeping babe in his hands, Max was a small child owing to his premature birth, Max stirred in his grandfather’s hands and Louis smiled at this.

“Yep, his name is Max.” Gwen said sitting up in her hospital bed, “Little shit was a trial to push out but, well.” Gwen said looking at her son again, “I guess I can’t hold that against him.” Gwen said, David stifled a laugh and held Gwen’s hand tightly. A few days would pass and Gwen and David were finally able to bring their son back to their home, Gwen and David’s apartment, putting their son in his crib the two looked at the small infant as he slept, the beginning of the rest of their lives was ahead of them-and they were so ill prepared for it, this was shown when Max began to do the thing that babies are known to do: cry and cry and cry more, and like chickens without their heads Gwen and David began to run around trying different things that might placate the child until he fell asleep again, this continued multiple times in the day especially in the early hours of the morning by the time Max was fully asleep after Gwen had fed him and David had changed his diaper the two were dead tired sitting on the coach in their living room their eyes bloodshot and red with tiredness.

“Do you think he’s done?” David asked looking forward at nothing in particular, he was dead tired, and he had work to get to in the morning.

“I think so, I…just god why does he cry so damn much.” Gwen said she was luckier than David since she was on maternity leave for a while to deal with their son.

“Well I think he’s fully asleep.” David said, and just as he did Max began to cry again, David and Gwen both let out a tired sigh, this was their lives now.


	7. Father Son Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that social distancing going guys, I hope this helps some of you get through it. Enjoy.

David looked at the small child sleeping soundly on his chest, his mind was racing with many ideas and thoughts all swirling inside his head, all of them thinking of the many things that he’d done in his life, each one seemingly going at several miles a minute-he was a father, the word rolled around in his mind back and forth back and forth. It was…strange, not bad but just strange he always wanted to be a father, it was one of the things he thought about when he was growing up all those years ago, as a kid who didn’t have one growing up he vowed that he’d be better than his absentee father was, he vowed that he would not only be there for his future children, but he would do his best to raise them, treat them with as much love and respect as he could and try to make them the best people he could. For David that was his goal as a father but, to him, that seemed a far and off idea, something he’d do when he was say in his early thirties, not at the age of twenty-four but, then he had Max and his whole life changed-for the better in his opinion.

Max, his son, his pride and joy, the second light of his life right next to Gwen: this small child was now the world to him. When he first saw Max the day he was born, he was for lack of a better term smitten he loved this child as much as he loved Gwen and he would do anything to make sure he grew up well. So, it was with a slightly heavy heart that he decided to quit his job at least for the time being, to raise their son and let Gwen continue her job and hopefully the two would be able to switch places every once and awhile. 

“You sure, you can handle Max on your own?” Gwen asked as she did her final preparations for her departure to work, she had made as many things available that David would need in the time between her getting home and now, including a few stored bottles of milk that sat chilling in the fridge waiting for David to warm them up if need be, several days’ worth of diapers, and all the other things any prospecting parent would need to take care of their newborn child, aside from this Gwen had double checked both her and David’s emergency contacts just to be safe-David figured he would be the overly cautious parent of the two of them, but Gwen was even more so.

“We’ll be fine Gwen, if I need your help I’ll call you or your dad or my mom.” David said with a smile on his face as he carefully adjusted himself on the sofa so as to not wake Max from his slumber. Looking at his son stir in his sleep, he smiled as he gently picked him up placing him close to his chest.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few hours.” Gwen said as she kissed David on the lips and departed for work, just as Gwen left Max woke up crying no doubt hungry since David didn’t smell anything foul that indicated he needed a diaper change.

“Come on Max, let’s get you fed.” David said as he carried Max to the fridge dug out some of the milk and warmed it and fed Max, soon Max was done crying and instead cooing in delight as David played with the small infant, bouncing him up and down on his knee, holding various items in front of him only for him to remove them from Max’s sight leaving the infant bewildered and wondering where the item had gone to, it was a funny thing to see his child do that, it would be a while until Max learned object permanence-still it was cute seeing the infant get so many reaction to so many things in the world. Feeling like it would be good to get some fresh air, David took Max strapped him to his stroller and the two took off into the world to have a nice walk around town. 

Infants are interesting to observe, everything and David did mean  **Everything** was new and exciting, each sight, every smell, everything sound, all of them were new to them and it was fascinating to David to look at, he loved how Max’s face lit up when he saw a new face or some new sight or sound that caught his fancy. Sitting at a bench in the park David took in the fresh air, it’d been so long since he went camping, he’d have to take Gwen and Max one day when Max was old enough to really enjoy the experience. Looking at the birds fly by, He could see Max coo as the various sights came and went, 

“I can’t wait to show you all that nature has to offer one day Max.” David said taking his son out of the stroller placing him gently on his lap, the child reached up to grip at his father, cooing and giggling like an infant normally would upon seeing someone they love, “I’ll be the best father I can for you little guy, and if I make a mistake, I hope you can forgive me for it.” David said Max seemed to understand and smiled at him, though that was probably just wishful thinking on his part. Returning back home David took Max out of his stroller and placed him back on his lap, before he laid down on the sofa, placing Max on his chest, the infant falling asleep, with him doing the same. A few hours passed before Gwen returned from work. She could see her boyfriend and son sleeping soundly on the couch, carefully she tiptoed over to the two so as to not wake them. Gingerly Gwen picked up Max off of David’s chest, she then put him to bed in his crib, placing a loving kiss on his forehead as she left him to sleep, returning back to the couch she carefully moved her body up close to David’s he seemed to wake up a bit and smiled at her.

“How was work?” David asked holding Gwen close to him, she was laying on his chest, her weight not too bad on him. 

“Work, how was Max?” Gwen asked, laying her head down near the nape of David’s neck.

“He was fine, I can’t wait until you get a day off so we can do some family stuff together.” David said holding Gwen close to him, Gwen nodded and sat up the two looked at one another, Gwen straddling him, Gwen placed her hands on his chest and the two were about to do something they hadn’t done in a while ever since Max was born, but as with most things the wail of an infant interrupted their fun and David and Gwen both let out a sigh of defeat.

“Don’t worry, I got him, I’ll see you in bed later.” Gwen said annoyed at getting cockblocked by her own son no less. David nodded and went to their bedroom getting ready for bed, when Gwen returned she was about as tired as anyone ever could laying down in their bed, David curled up next to her and the two fell into a nice sleep together. 


	8. First Day at School Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait I was busy dealing with some stuff and also I'm easily distracted by shiny things.

They say time flies fast when one is having fun, or really doing anything, time is the eternal enemy to all men and women and their best laid plans, as John Lenon said “Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans.” To David and Gwen, time and life seemed to move faster and faster for them, one minute it seemed like their little Max was just a newborn babe fresh and new to the world and it’s many sights, and now here they were in the present and Max was now five years old and today was a milestone for him: his first day of school. It was strange to think about, Gwen was looking at the photos that stood in the apartment she shared with David and Max, photos of Max and her, Max and David and of course her and David’s wedding photos with Max being held tightly in her hands and David and her smiling at the camera- it was probably one of Gwen’s most fondest memories, and now here she was in her early thirties which was just so surreal to think about it, sure it was simply a number to most people but here she was a mother at thirty of a five year old, where did the time go. Well she knew where it went. It went to a small child who was currently sleeping in his bed soundly and snuggling against the small little stuffed bear named Mr. Honeynuts that David got him when he was just a toddler-something Max said he never wanted to part from. 

“Max wake up it’s almost time for your first day of school.” Gwen said to the sleeping five year old, who let out a tired groan as he tried to hide from his mother. Gwen rolled her eyes and sat down next to Max, “Come on Max, I know you hate the idea but trust me the first day of school isn’t as bad as you might think.” Gwen said as she removed the comforter from Max’s head and he had a scowl on his face, of the two of them Max was definitely the most like her, he was ornery, annoying and much to David’s (and her rather petty amusement,) annoyance prone to swearing a storm up and down when he was angry.

“No! I don’t wanna!” Max said trying to take back the comforter and place it back over his body, Gwen didn’t allow it and sighed.

“Well too bad, now get up your dad’s making pancakes.” Gwen said as she picked up Max much to the five year olds’ immense and utter annoyance.

“I fucking hate this!” Max said a pout on his face.

“You’ll get over it.” Gwen said as she brought Max into the living room, and spied from the kitchen, she could see David finishing breakfast.

“Well good morning Max!” David said in a singsong voice as he placed a plate in front of Max and stacked it with pancakes, Max scowled at David, but David either didn’t notice or care about the look his son was giving him, plus Gwen knew deep down that Max could never hate David. Still she gave Max a cross look for giving David the one he did, David then placed her pancakes in front of her and then his on his plate and sat down, “So are you excited to start your first day of school Max?” David asked in his voice more chipper than usual, he’d been waiting for Max to start school for ages.

“No.” Max said curtly as he ate his pancakes, it was somewhat cute to see a small five year old try to angrily eat pancakes and not show how much he loved said pancakes (and failing at it,) “Why do I have to go?” Max asked, still annoyed at the fact that he had to go to school, he was perfectly happy with staying home and not doing that so to him the fact that he had to leave, made the small child a little bit more than crossed.

“Because Max, it’s the law and because you can’t stay here forever.” Gwen answered as she finished eating her breakfast, when Max finished David began washing the dishes and Gwen took a hold of Max’s hand, “Come on Max I’ll walk you to the bus.” Gwen said, taking hold of Max’s hand and leading him outside.

“Have a good day at school Max!” David cried out as the two left the walk to the bus stop was a rather quick one, all the while Max continued to scowl annoyed at having to go to school.

“I know you don’t like having to go.” Gwen said a grin on her face, she looked ahead of the two of them and could see some other parents standing at the bus stop, surrounding them were several other children all of them of varying ages but the grand majority of them were of Max’s age, “But think of it this way Maxwell.” Gwen said using her son’s full name something she did sparingly meaning that Max was listening intently to what she said.

“You can meet new people, and those people will become a part of your life just like David and I, and you never know you might have a friendship that lasts as long as David and Uncle Jasper’s.” Gwen said, giving Max a kind smile, “Just give it a try, if not for yourself at least do it for me and your dad.” Gwen said as the two reached the bus stop. Gwen knew for a fact that Max was not a shy child nor was the little tyke timid-no he was anything but that, still it was interesting to see him hide behind her leg like one, she chalked it up to him simply being uncomfortable around so many new people it was probably a bit overwhelming for him. Then something happened that Gwen would consider a great thing, a little blue haired girl (she wondered if it was natural, she saw an older woman who looked like the girl, so she assumed it was since her hair was blue: strange,) approached them her face had a large and toothy smile with two teeth missing from her mouth, no doubt having fallen out sometime ago.

“Hey!” The girl said talking to Max who hid further behind Gwen’s Leg, “I’m Nikki the girl said her grin never going away. Max peaked his head out from under Gwen’s leg to look at the girl.

“What’s your name?” Nikki asked her smile never going away, Max responded with his name, “Wow that’s so cool! Wanna hang out with me and my older brother!” Nikki said pointing to an older kid with bushy hair and glasses, Nikki then gripped Max’s hands and dragged him towards the older kid, Gwen smiled as she could see her son interacting with kids his own age, soon the bus arrived and the three boarded together talking all the way, and she knew that he was in good hands. 


	9. First Day at School Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters as you can see I've been working on other stuff and with no Season 4 of Camp Camp in sight I kinda lost interest int he show a bit. But I wanted to continue this story so I will. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later.

Max was fairly well traveled in his opinion for a five year old, still Sleepy Oaks Elementary was a new place for him. All around him were people he’d never seen or met before kids his age, older kids and adults, all sorts of groups of people, and for once he was a bit scared of what was all around him, his mom or dad wasn’t there to comfort him.

“Hey Max! Class is this way!” Max head the voice that was acting as a bit of a calming agent for him, it was a blue haired girl about his age named Nikki, Max followed after her to their kindergarten class, there were lots of kids around who Max had never seen before, some of them looked friendly some of them didn’t, “Come on, wanna go sit next to each other?” Nikki asked a huge goofy smile on her face.

“I guess.” Max said as the two sat next to each other, Max took a look around the class most of what he saw seemed like what he saw whenever he accompanied his dad to his job at school, letters and numbers spread all around, and a host of posters with words he couldn’t read just quite yet that were full of what his mom called “motivational bullshit.”

“So, do you know who our teacher is?” Max asked wondering who he was going to be spending then next several months with, “I hope they’re not a fucking idiot.” Max said in an annoyed tone Nikki laughed at this, especially at Max’s seemingly casual throwing of naughty words as if he were an adult. 

“I think his name is Mr. Woods.” Nikki said, and Max had a bit of a confused look, Woods was his last name, there was no way that his dad was his kindergarten teacher. Then his hunch was answered when the door opened and a redheaded man stepped through, the sweater vest that he always wore was on and he had a cup of coffee in his hand, there he was his dad standing at the teacher's desk a giant smile on his face

“Good morning students!” David said in a singsong voice, “Are you all ready for a funtabulous first day of school?!” David asked his grin not leaving his face, all the students respond with varying degrees of yeses and no’s, Max for his part tried to hide his face so his dad didn’t see him, this of course proved to be fruitless as David began to take roll and called out each name of every student present and not present, and when he got his name Max had to give it out.

“Oh Max, I didn’t know you were in my class, how marvelous.” David said, happy to be able to teach his own son personally for his first year of proper scholastic learning. 

“Yeah, okay dad.” Max said annoyed at his father’s antics causing all the other students to laugh, Max simply let out a sigh of annoyance. After taking the role David began the usual first day of school activities that one would expect to do, little party games that were designed to get the students familiar with one another and all those other great things that one would do on the first day of school. The first couple of hours passed without much incident and by the time lunch rolled around Max had learned the names of most of his class, he’d probably not care about it but at least he knew who they were. 

“Alright class, I’ll lead you to the cafeteria and please try to stay in line.” David said with a smile on his face as he led his little gaggle of students to the cafeteria where several other students were already waiting and talking and eating. After Max got his food he and Nikki found the seat with Nikki’s older step-brother Neil was. 

“Hey sis, hey new kid.” Neil said as he sniffed the food that the cafeteria was serving, “Man after three years here you’d think they’d get better food.” Neil bemoaned as he tentatively ate the food and fought back a gag. Nikki for her part ate the food with no problem. 

“I think I might get my mom or dad to send me here with food tomorrow.” Max said as he looked at the weird stuff masquerading as food, he especially liked that idea since his mom and dad cooked all the best foods. 

“Oh, Neil, did you know Mr. Woods is Max’s dad?” Nikki asked her brother in excitement. 

“No, oh that’s so cool, Mr. Woods is one of the best teachers ever.” Neil said remembering his time in Mr. Woods class, Max rolled his eyes how anyone could find his dad cool was beyond him, even his mom thought that David was a bit of a goofball and a klutz.

“You guys don’t live with him.” Max said thinking of all his dad’s weird eccentricities , “He’s a fucking goofball.” Max said remembering some of the dumber things he’d seen his dad do. 

“I heard that Max.” Max heard his dad say as he passed by them, holding a clipboard, “Can you at least try not to swear while you’re in school? I don’t want people getting the wrong idea about how I parent you.” David asked in a slight pleading tone, still he didn’t waiver with his smile, Max rolled his eyes and David sighed knowing that was going to be a losing battle no matter what he did about it. 

“Oh, Hey Neil, it’s been a whole summer since I’ve seen you.” David said with a large smile, “I see you’ve made friends with Max, and to think when you first came here you had such trouble making friends.” David said proudly at seeing one of his students grow out of one of their problems.

“Yeah, Nikki introduced us.” Neil said pointing to the blue haired girl, David had seen Nikki a few times during parent teacher conferences with Neil’s mom and dad.

“Well I’ll leave you three to lunch and remember have fun during recess.” David said as he walked off to continue monitoring the cafeteria to keep the students in order. Lunch passed quickly and so did recess with Max and his new friends mostly using that time to talk and play to their heart's content, and before Max knew it class and school was over and David was driving him home, with David’s car radio playing some song that Max didn’t much care to know or listen to, he watched the road pass them by his mind mostly filled with memories of the day.

“So, how did you enjoy your first day of school Max?” David asked with a smile on his face, Max shrugged and didn’t say anything.

“It was okay.” Max said, trying to hide how happy he was about his first day of school, he didn’t think he’d make any friends or do anything of fun, he also hated to admit that he liked going to his dad’s class and how fun he made the class. 

“That’s good, well Gwen will be coming in late this evening, so it’ll be just us two for the night.” David said thinking of Gwen, “Well when we get home, I’ll get dinner ready; we’re having tacos tonight.” David said in a giddy voice, Max kept trying to fight his smile since he knew that David made great tacos. 

“Thanks dad.” Max said trying to sound sarcastic, but David smiled and ruffled his nappy hair much to Max’s annoyance. 

“Your Welcome Max,” David said as the two continued to drive to their home, after having dinner and Max playing games for most of the day he fell asleep. David put him to bed just as Gwen was arriving home.

“Evening dear,” David said as he kissed Gwen on the lips and pulled her into a hug, “How was work?” David asked as he sat down on the couch, with Gwen sitting down next to him.

“Annoying, how was yours?” Gwen asked, kicking off her shoes, and let out a tired sigh, “I hate the dress code at my job.” Gwen said as she laid her head on his lap, with David stroking her hair. 

“You know you could always put that degree of yours to use and come work with me,” David said kissing her gently on the lips, “I’d love to work with both of the most important people in my life.” David said-Gwen placed a hand on his face and gently patted his cheeks.

“Not a chance in hell, dealing with one little hellion is tough enough I don’t need hundreds.” Gwen said as she sat up, and laid her head on David’s shoulder, “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to having another.” Gwen said, this made David jump without knowing. 

“G-Gwen, are you s-sure?” David Stammered out not sure if he heard Gwen correctly, when she nodded in an affirmative David hugged her tightly, and the two kissed. The two wondered how Max would react to getting a new addition to the family, though they would cross that bridge when the time was right. For now, they had to plan on how best to add to their family and planning. On the bright side they have ample experience dealing with children and hopefully soon their family of three would be a family of four. 


	10. Making of New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's smut today, haven't done it in a while so I decided to make this chapter all about it. Next chapter should be some family feels stuff, so look forward to that.

David was a fuss with preparation, things had to be just right, the dinner had to be right, the wine; everything had to be right in David’s mind. Tonight was going to be special, David and Gwen had been planning this for weeks on end, talking to not only a fertility expert multiple times, taking many, many tests and quite a few other precautions they had the time frame mapped to a week and in that week David and Gwen made every effort to make sure this night wouldn’t get interrupted-this included sending Max who in Gwen’s words, “Would cockblock them so damn hard we wouldn’t be able to have sex on the fucking moon,” to his grandfathers house for the night, so all that was left was to have a nice dinner and for the two to screw like rabbits in heat. 

“Alright, I think that’s everything.” David said as he laid out a plate of garlic parmesan risotto onto a plate and laid the other, he had worked for hours to make this recipe work and he was quite satisfied with what he made, he knew Gwen loved Italian food, and she loved Risotto in particular. He poured glasses of red wine (he didn’t really like red wine, and preferred Rosé wine, but eh it was what he could find in short notice,) and smiled as he heard his wife open their bedroom door, the two wanted to look their best for their date tonight even if they weren’t going out to eat. To that end David wore his best dress shirt and pants, and Gwen wore a dress David hadn’t seen since the two were first dating, a purple dress that showed off his wife’s body in all the ways that made him quite…happy.

“I think this dress was a lot less tight back a few years ago.” Gwen said looking at how the dress hugged her body, Gwen had gained quite a bit of weight in the five years since Max was born, and while the dress still fit it definitely showed off how motherly she looked, not that David didn’t mind he loved how Gwen looked, and he loved her more and more each day. 

“I think it still looks great on you.” David said as he held out a seat for Gwen to take, which she took gratefully, he sat down opposite of her and the two began eating.

“I love your cooking; did I ever tell you that?” Gwen said as she took a forkful of risotto into her mouth.

“Yes, every day, but you know I never tire of hearing it,” David said as he took a sip of wine, “How do you think Max is doing at your dads?” David asked, Gwen shrugged her shoulders. Louis was probably Max’s favorite relative, besides maybe David’s mother Martha, and he loved going to his house whenever he could.

“Dad said he’d call if something was wrong with Max, so until then he’s not our problem.” Gwen said, while it sounded rather cruel, to some degree but the two hadn’t been intimate in quite some time and just the idea even if they were basically trying to have a kid, plus it wasn’t like Gwen didn’t love her child David had seen some of the hell she would rain down upon someone if they even dared to talk badly of her child. 

“Well, I’m just glad we could be together tonight.” David said as the two continued to eat, when the two of them were done eating they sat on the couch, waiting for the mood to turn more…amorous. David was the first one to make a move, he kissed Gwen on the lips savoring the taste of the wine on her lips he pulled her into his body deepening the kiss and enjoying the feeling of her body against his, she humped against him, the friction making his cock harder and harder with each movement, with each press against one another the two’s want’s becoming more and more prominent. Gwen undid the straps of her dress letting them fall to off her shoulders, and then allowing the purple satin fabric to fall down to her waist, showing her lacy black bra, it was then David’s turn to take the initiative as he reached behind Gwen’s back and unhooked her bra allowing her modest breasts to be free, David admired his wife’s breasts before he grabbed one of them and then took the other into his mouth sucking and playing with her tender nipples with his tongue and teeth.

“F-fuck David!” Gwen moaned out as she rubbed her crotch against David’s now prominent erection, she could feel it’s heat even through his pants and she wanted that heat in her-ASAP. She reached behind her and undid his pants freeing his erection from their confines, with the only barrier between her and what she wanted being David’s boxers.

“How about we take this to our bedroom?” David said as he picked Gwen up bridal style, and walked her to their bedroom, he dropped her gently on their bed and climbed up to her, removing her dress and then peppering kisses as he reached up to her face before ending this series of kisses at her mouth once again. While he did this, he pulled her panties to the side allowing his fingers to explore Gwen’s sex with impunity. Gwen let out a moan as David fingered her pussy, switching between one and two fingers, making Gwen shudder and press herself against David’s fingers with each plunge with his fingers. Removing his finger Gwen whined in annoyance before David pulled out his cock from his boxers and plunged is cock deep into Gwen’s waiting pussy.

“Yes! Fuck me Davey!” Gwen yelled as David began to pump his cock in and out of her, his movements were slow at first, getting used to doing something the two hadn’t done in a while, but soon he was picking up the pace, making Gwen moan and groan in glee as she wrapped her legs around David’s waist pulling him into her more and more, she wanted to feel every inch, every contour and every thrust of his cock in her, it was something she craved and missed most from when they were simply boyfriend and girlfriend and not a married couple with a kid to take care of. For David’s part, he enjoyed the warmth, the depth, and the overall feeling of being inside Gwen after so long, how her snatch tightly hugged his cock and made him nearly cum just from the feeling. If two people were made for one another it was them. 

“Gwen I’m close.” David whispered in Gwen’s ears as his thrusts became more erratic and wilder with each thrust going further and deeper than ever, it was pure unadulterated heaven to Gwen, as she reached her climax, this only worked to encourage David who picked up the pace, but what really drove him over the edge was what Gwen said while she came. 

“Cum for me David, make me pregnant again!” Gwen yelled; this is what finally drove David over his edge. Gritting his teeth and letting out a pleasured whine, David came into Gwen’s waiting womb. Rope after warm rope of his seed flooded into Gwen making her clutch at him tightly, feeling his seed enter her, inseminate her and breeding her. She was almost certain she’d have another orgasm just based on this alone. Pulling from one another, David and Gwen were breathing like they’d just ran a marathon. David reached for some tissues on their dresser and began cleaning off excess sperm from the bed and their bodies. Laying for a few moments basking in the afterglow of one another, Gwen then suggested they take a shower, which David gladly accepted. The warm water of the shower was a nice relief after their intense lovemaking session, and it allowed David and Gwen to reflect on how things were going to go from this point on.

“I think we’ll have to try this again, before we're like, 100% sure I’m pregnant.” Gwen said as she washed her chest, David was washing her back. Gwen smiled, the thought of it was kind of fun in a way. 

“Probably, though we won’t have the option of sending Max to your dad every night to do this, so we’ll have to figure out something.” David said as he turned around so Gwen could clean his back, the two washed each other for a few more minutes. Before retiring to bed.


	11. A Land of Contradictions

Pregnancy was an interesting thing to experience, well that’s what Gwen thought that day when she woke up, she was three months pregnant and wasn’t showing just yet, aside from a small little bump in her stomach, barely noticeable unless you knew she was pregnant already. But here she was pregnant with her second child and it was no different than when she was pregnant with Max-still it’s weird. Pregnancy makes one do things they normally don’t do; makes you act in ways that aren’t in the right. For instance, she remembers during her cravings for Max she had a want for foods she would never eat normally, and a host of other things. Still things didn’t change much when she found out she was pregnant aside from the fact that she would be sick a lot more and that she would get maternity leave soon. Walking into the kitchen she sat down her son Max across from her doing homework before he headed off to school, he would be turning six soon, god where do the years go she thought. It was not too long ago that she was a graduate out of high school, zero prospects and a dead-end job that went nowhere, and now she was the mother to a child she loved more than anything in the world and a married to a man she loved more than anything in the world; life was weird for her sometimes, not that she was complaining about her current lot in life, well she had a few. 

“Morning dear.” Gwen heard the voice of David say as he stood in the kitchen, hard at work on breakfast, Gwen smiled at him and laid her head down, she was suffering from coffee withdrawal cause her obstetrician said she couldn’t have coffee last time, and she knew that would also be the case for her second pregnancy. She could have tea, but tea sucked absolute dick and she hated drinking tea. David was at least courteous and didn’t drink coffee alongside her (granted he didn’t drink coffee to begin with, but that’s besides the point.) 

“Hey David.” Gwen said groggily, David frowned and kissed her on the forehead, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Max didn’t seem to care, but he did give her a smile which she liked, she liked seeing her son smile. He didn’t smile much except around his friends and whenever he saw someone get hurt, but hey a smile was a smile as David told her. 

“I made you some eggs.” David said happily as he gave her a plate of sunny side up eggs, she immediately smelled them and had to hold back a gag, oh that was another great side effect of pregnancy, things she liked suddenly became triggers for the worst sickness ever, seeing this David frowned and took the eggs away, “I guess the hormones aren’t agreeing with you this time huh?” David said with a reassuring smile, she eventually was able to keep down toast with marmalade on it, not a filling meal but better than nothing and after kissing her boy’s goodbye she drove to work. This was her normal for a few months until she was visibly showing and had to go on maternity leave, where she would spend most of her time at home or with David on his days off preparing and just well doing whatever to get he mind off the fact that she was pregnant or with Max helping him prepare for the fact that he was no longer going to be the only child he used to be, he didn’t take it well, let’s just leave it a that. 

Pregnancy was a land of contradictions in a lot of ways, Gwen both hated and loved being pregnant. She hated the sickness, bloating and just troubles that came with it, especially the bloating she felt like she was filled with so much water which she kind of was, it didn’t also help that she was if her obstetrician was correct carrying twins, which made things fun. David and Gwen had prepared for one new child, not two and well that lead to its own branch of headaches and problems, but at the same time Gwen loved the fact that she was going to be bringing a new life into this world, her twin girls would come into a family full of two parents who loved them more than anything in the world, and though Max acted like he didn’t care that he was getting two twin sisters, she knew deep down he would do anything to protect his baby sisters when it came down to it. A land of contradictions, strangeness, and lots of love it was a strange land to be in, but then again life was nothing if not a bit strange. One night David and her were in their bed with David spooning her, his hands were gently cradling her pregnant belly, he held her tight, not too tight an embrace that she loved to feel, and his warmth was a great feeling, it was the dead of winter and where they lived got super cold that time of year, so to feel the warmth of someone she loved the most, David and her had been married for about five years having gotten married sometime after Max’s first birthday, and she really couldn’t think of anyone in this whole wide uncontrollable and annoying world she would rather spend the rest of her life with, she hated the idea of a soulmate someone who you were bound to by fate, or destiny or some red string, they were only things that appeared in her shitty fanfics and crappy werewolf bondage erotica books, still if such a concept existed: David was her soulmate-the person who complimented her, and who made her feel like well her, and he would often say the same of her.

“I can feel them kicking,” David whispered into her ears, as he gently rubbed her belly feeling the gentle kicking of the twins inside her, she let out a small laugh as she rested her hands atop his, enjoying the warmth of his hands in hers, she hoped that he will always be there for her and vice versa, “I can’t wait to see them soon.” David said holding her tighter and kissing her on the neck, this made Gwen shudder a bit.

“Me too.” Gwen said closing her eyes letting David’s warmth and embrace envelope her, becoming part of a greater whole, she was truly and utterly loved, and she knew that soon her family of three would be five. Was she truly ready to have twins? God fucking no, but then again she said the same thing about having Max all those years ago, but then again they’d grown in that time and while they were probably gonna fuck up at some point, they at least had the skills from raising Max to tackle this new challenge. 


End file.
